Everybody's Fool
by CrossfireBullet
Summary: A songfic about Inugami's anger, hatred and jealousy towards Rikuo and Tamazuki using Evanescence's Everybody's Fool. Follows the manga.


_**Perfect by nature**_  
_**Icons of self-indulgence**_

_"C'mon, Tamazuki...I want to be your fangs..."_

Nura Rikuo and Inugamigyobu Tamazuki. Both were powerful, both were yokai and both were admired by yokai and humans.

Inugami hated them. He hated them both. He hated them for fitting in with humans while he was ostracized all his life.

_**Just what we all need**_  
_**More lies about a world that never was and never will be**_  
_**Have you no shame, don't you see me?**_  
_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

_He struggled with his restraints then was thrown against a wall, the impact hurting his head and back as well as his hands that were tied behind him. The punches came unmercifully. Fists pounded his face and stomach. Some one picked up a steel pipe and brought it down on his back. Another carrying a bat hit him in the abdomen, breaking the bat in the process._

_He looked up. He cried for help, cried for them to stop only to have someone spit at his face. He looked pleadingly at the figure who commanded his tormentors. The figure gave the signal and the bullying intensified. Then he swore in his mind that the crack he heard was the sound of his ribs breaking._

_He screamed. He didn't deserve any of this._

_**Look, here she comes now**_  
_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_  
_**Oh, how we love you**_  
_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

Humans. Humans everywhere. He had to have himself surrounded by the humans he hated to get to Rikuo.

The auditorium darkened. The student council speech began. His shoulders tensed. Then to his surprise, his prey came up on stage to deliver his speech.

A low growl escaped his lips. Nura Rikuo walked like a human, talked like a human and looked like a human. A perfectly normal human who commuted to school like everyone else. A normal human with many human friends who just so happened to have many yokai friends, as well.

_**But now I know she never was and never will be**_  
_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_  
_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

The crowd cheered. They cheered for Rikuo. They cheered for a yokai.

His whole life, he had only known the sounds of jeering, teasing and bullying. He had never been liked, let alone loved by humans. Despite the effort he exerted in trying to get accepted, he was still always shunned. Ostracized. Treated like trash.

He felt his heart beat faster. He was downright furious.

_**Without the mask, where will you hide?**_  
_**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**_

His head flew off. Literally. He had to kill Rikuo, he just had to. He'd kill him, devour him, chew on his flesh until nothing remained, until Nura Rikuo's blood flowed no more, until his existence was obliterated.

Tamazuki, he could forgive. Even though back then he hated him more, he could forgive him because he was a yokai of a different class, because he didn't need to try to be accepted because he was something else. Rikuo on the other hand, was just like him. A yokai who tried to fit in with humans. But, why was Rikuo so loved? Why was he so accepted? Why did he succeed in what Inugami failed in?

Inugami waited for the glorious taste of blood when he sank his teeth into Rikuo's neck. A fatal wound that would definitely kill his target.

Or so he thought.

_**I know the truth now**_  
_**I know what you are**_  
_**And I don't love you anymore**_

He panted. Rikuo and his bodyguards had put up a fight. Enough for him to revert back to his "human" form.

But this fight wasn't over. Not until Nura Rikuo's blood spilled.

_**It never was and never will be**_  
_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_  
_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

Leaves. He blew away as leaves. Killed by the one whom he hated so much yet felt just as much gratitude to. Killed because he had begun to fear his opponent. Killed because he had become weak.

Betrayed. By the kind which he thought he belonged in. He thought that he was finally accepted. He was wrong.

A few moments before he faded away completely, he silently said goodbye to his life. The life that had been filled with nothing but pathetic masquerades. Just constant attempts in fooling himself into believing he could be accepted.

Now he knew better. He knew that not matter where he went, he wouldn't belong.

Nura Rikuo had yet to realize that for those like them who were neither human nor yokai, acceptance on either side was only a fantasy. Tamazuki on the other hand, would have to learn that no one would follow anyone who kills his comrades. One thought that his gray existence would be accepted while the other thought that taking lives was power.

In the end, they were only fooling themselves. But he wasn't.

_**It never was and never will be**_  
_**You're not real and you can't save me**_  
_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

Not anymore.

* * *

For once, I didn't write something on the more positive side of Tamazuki and Inugami's relationship. I decided to write about Inugami's hatred and jealousy this time. Had a lot of fun writing this. I wrote it during one of those times when a wave of inspiration hits your brain and you have to get up from bed and write it before you forget it(even if it means sleeping late).

Reviews? Comments? Areas of improvement? Anyone OOC?


End file.
